Testimony
by Angels Prayer
Summary: A very short poem, then I go into some details about my life. I'm hoping that this may help others with their lives and help people who've read my other stuff understand me more... um... yeah, I'll stop now.
1. A Short Poem

When temptation gets hard to fight,

He fills my heart with light...

When Satan threatens to steal my soul,

I call on His strength, He helps me keep control...

When times are hard and life is unfair,

I feel Him in my heart and I know that he cares...

When things go bad and friends seem few,

He is always there to help me through...

When I feel lost and without a friend,

in my heart I know He's with me, His love has no end...


	2. My Testimony

This has nothing to do with my poem, which I really hope that you liked! I'm simply stating my beliefs, thoughts and feelings regarding Religion. I am in no way trying to force my beliefs on anyone!! If you have no interest on how others feel towards God, stop reading. Reviews are appreciated, but flames are only used to heat my proverbial hot chocolate! If you have something against me and what I write, do us both a favor. Don't read my stuff, and don't waste your time on sending me hate mail because any hate mail that you type will only be used to inspire me to write more Religious poems. If you have any genuine questions that you want to ask me, feel free to e-mail me and I'll be happy to try and answer them for you. ^_^

************************************************************************

OK, first let me explain a few things about myself. If you've read my other poems, odds are that you've probably read one called 'A Way Out' and know that I'm not all "Life is great and I love everyone" I have my negative moments and that was written during one of them. We all go through bad times and we all have different ways of reacting to them. Some people hit walls and break things. Some yell at a friend, family member, animal or a girl/boy friend. Others become bullies or turn into abusive people. Sadly many people react by isolating themselves. They get depressed and because they've become so isolated, no one notices that something's wrong. They then feel that no one cares about them and many eventually kill themselves. Well, writing is my way of reacting to the bad times.

I was raised in the Mormon religion, but growing up I could never bring myself to believe in it, I disagreed with too much of what they were saying. I tried to ask questions, but no one could give me answers. My Mom is non-religious, my Grandma is a Jehovah's Witness and I disagreed with that religion even more than I did Mormonism. All my Dad ever seemed to care about was the Mormon Church and the only answer I got from him was "ask the Bishop" who always told me to ask my dad. When I'd ask my dad twice, he'd get angry, yell at me and even hit me. (For the record, he's gotten much better at controlling his anger over the year. He hasn't hit me at all for almost a whole year.) Many of the other kids in my church seemed to sense that I didn't believe what they did and avoided me. As a result of this I avoided all religious people, including Religious kids at school. In public school I was a bully with very few friends. I wanted to be a good kid and whenever I saw a fight I would usually side with the kid being tormented. Word got around and eventually all the kids with a problem would come to me to 'solve' it for them. 

When I got to Elementary school I had an unwelcome surprise waiting for me. None of my friends were there. A lot of the friends I had had gone to a different school and many had moved far away. I had gone from several friends to none. I, the master of the old school was now the big loser kid in the new. In my four years there, I made the grand total of 5 friends, pretty pathetic.

When I hit High School I started hanging out with a new group. I started smoking, drinking, I even did weed. I liked it and I didn't ever feel that what I was doing was wrong, it felt right, so I continued to do it. Man was I ever an idiot. Stuff happened though, things that made me lose most of those friends. I became friends with a Christian who introduced me to more Christians. I was amazed at how happy they all seemed, and I noticed that they all seemed to have kinda a glow about them (Is it just me, or does that 'sound' crazy?). After a few years I started going to Christian youth activities with them and began to learn about Jesus and the bible. It all made so much sense to me, it took my breath away.

At first I had many questions and I was very skeptical, but the Christians answered them and encouraged me to find the answers on my own, to judge for myself. It took me a while, but I did find my answers. Now I'm proud to say that I am a Christian, everyday when I look in the mirror I see that glow, and I can honestly say that I am a much happier person now that I have accepted Jesus into my life. 

I also learned that I didn't need to poison my body to have fun. I stopped doing weed. (been 'clean' for around 10 months) Stopped drinking... scratch that, I do still drink, only for different reasons. Before I drank just to get drunk (and got sick and suffered from several hangovers as a consequence) Now, I drink very little alcohol. I have a sip of wine twice a month when I attend Sunday services, and occasionally mix a small amount into a drink, very small, not even enough to give the cheapest drunk a buzz. I've even managed to quit smoking

Many of you may look at the people who drink the drink, smoke the green and go to those parties, you may see how much fun they have and may even ask yourselves if Satan is really such a bad guy if his followers have that much fun. Think about what happens to those followers later on in life. The majority will have one or more of the following happen to them. AIDS, Cancer, Brain Damage, Lung Failure, Kidney Failure, girls end up pregnant at an early age and alone, Serving time in Jail, Addiction, Joblessness, Homelessness, Death. Still seem like fun? Following Satan only provides short-term enjoyment, he will leave you in the end. It may seem like he loves you and cares for you, but it's a lie. Jesus died for us, he loves us, and only he will stay with us. 

I believe this with all my heart... thank you for reading.

********************************************************************************************


End file.
